summer of wolves, blood, and fire
by redwindstorm
Summary: Robin good fellow has been charged with keeping a eye on the trods to diffrent realms, unitl one day a new trod opens right under his feet pulling him to a diffrent world, full of giant beast. Is this a fluke of nature or was he brought there for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shown through the trees and right in the face of a young man that had been sleeping at the base of a tree. His bright red hair lit up glowing like a flame in the sun light. He groaned slightly turning to hide his face from the sun.

"I don't want to get up that means I will have to work." He whispered as he slowly began to uncurl him self from the tree opening his brilliant green emerald eyes. Stretching he stood up collecting his bow and quiver of arrows from where he left them the night before.

Robin Goodfellow Aka Puck he was the Sidhe charged with keeping an eye on the trods that lead to the Summer woods where his home lay. He loved being out near the border of the woods he got to meet all kinds of different critters. After a quick trip to the stream for a drink of cool water he began his rounds. He had almost made a full round without incident until all of a sudden a new trod opened under his feet sucking him down.

He woke up a few moments later his head pounding. Puck looked around and saw that he was surrounded by trees and a lake.

"This forest she is very old and very strong. And this place it holds an ancient power." He said to himself his voice hushed by aww. He had felt old forest before, his own home was ancient, but this forest was not in the realm of Feairy this one was in the mortal realm. Slowly he stood up and made his way to the waters edge. Not wanting to have to swim he reached out with his glamor to the trees on the other side asking if they would help him cross. when the forest didn't heed his call he decided not to anger the forest and began to swim across the lake. As he surfaced on the other side of the lake he came face to face with a giant wolf. Her fur was white as snow with two tails.

"Is this your home my lady, I apologize for being here it was not my intention to invade your home. My name is Robin Goodfellow I am the crowned prince of the Summer Court of the Sidhe." Puck said as he did his best to bow to her while still in the water.

"My name is Moro I am a wolf god and yes this forest is my home. Young one please come out of the water." Moro said watching as Puck climb out of the water. He made sure to keep his movements slow and non threating he wasn't sure how she would react to sudden movements and frankly he did not wish to die or kill her. The sound of movement behind him caught his attention. Out of the trees behind him came two more giant wolf though not as big as Moro.

'those must be her cubs. They are just a beautiful as she is.' Puck thought. He was just getting ready to bow to the cubs when the site of a human girl clothed in fur caught his eye. 'a human I wonder what kind of deal was made.' He thought.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." The girl demanded pulling out a stone dagger.

"My name is Robin, and I mean you no harm. It would appear that a passage way between my world and yours has opened and dropped me here." Puck said. A few moments passed before the girl finally spoke again.

"Your lying your just a human who thinks he can play a trick on us." She growled as she readied herself to charge him.

"San calm yourself he is not human he is something much older. Something that human know nothing about, he is a Fea a guardian of forest through the world." Moro said stopping the girl in her tracks.

"I can not lie young one I truly do not mean you harm.." Puck started when the smell of iron on the wind caught his nose. " Is there a city near by I can smell a large amount of iron on the wind." He finished his body betraying his discomfort.

"Are you alright young one?" Moro asked as she stepped closer to him.

"No my lady iron is lethal to my kind, it burns our flesh and bones if we touch it. My powers will not work when I am surrounded by it so it would be in my best interest to steer clear of that place." Puck answered without looking away from the direction from where the smell was coming from. He hated humans and their iron weapons using them to kill the forest back home. He wished that he could just destroy them, they no longer respected the forest and those that rule it, ever since they learned that the Fea were both killed and repelled by iron they stared to use it to destroy. They only thing that stayed his hand from wiping out the whole race was the innocence of children, and their purity that extended to their heart and soul.

The sound of a stomach growling caused him to blush bright red, causing Moro and her cubs to laugh.

"Come now lets get something to eat then get some rest you look like your about to drop." Moro said turning to walk away motioning with her tails for Puck to follow. Taking one last look around the lake making a mental note as to where the trod dropped him and to return after some food and rest to see if it was a one way or a two way, Puck hurried to catch up with the departing wolf gods.


	2. Chapter 2

Puck followed looking around taking in the sight of the forest. 'that pool back there that is her heart.' He thought when suddenly he fell flat on his face, causing the wolves to turn and stare at him.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He said brushing the dirt from his shirt as he stood up. They continued to walk when a trail of dead plants caught his attention. Slowly he reached out to investigate he instantly recoiled his hand in pain. "What ever did this was not natural and left a trail of pain, hatred, and death. I can not heal this damage I'm afraid this will scar." He said tears streaming down his face. He had never come across a forest he could not heal until today.

"You can feel the pain of the forest?" San asked as she watched him stand up tears still in his eyes as he nodded, creating a small ball of red summer fire in the hand that he reached out with before.

"Great forest forgive me for what I am about to do but I must keep this wound from rotting and spreading." Puck said as he placed the red ball down on the dead ground. The ground burst into flames the once red fire turned black as it burned down the trail the flames left behind a red sand where in had burned the trail away. "Nothing will ever grow here again." Puck said as he wiped his eyes.

"Nago did that he turned into a demon." Moro stated as she began to walk away back to her den leaving behind a shocked looking Puck.

Puck continued to follow the wolves lost in thought. The name Nago had triggered something in his mind, but for the life of him he could not remember why he felt like he should know the name. the four of them continued their journey when something white caught Puck's eye.

"wow I never thought I would see one of them outside of my home forest. A kodama, so this is the form you take in this world." Puck said reaching out to a small white figure who had a round head and three black spots that served as its eyes and mouth. The kodama turned its head making a clicking noise as its head shook back and forth. "Your so cute, and so young be good little one." Puck said as he waved to the little spirt, and watched as it disappeared.

After about half hour they reached the wolves' den which over looked a cliff, beneath that cliff was a beautiful alley with a deep blue river cutting it in two. Puck stood at the front in aww as he watched the sun begin to set. 'that's right time moves faster here, it was only early morning when I left home, I must have gotten here during the afternoon. Wow this place is so pretty, it's a shame that the humans who live near by will destroy this forest unless stopped, and I can not stop them, not with the amount of iron surrounding them.' Puck thought despair creeping into his mind that for the life of him he could not shake. 'what is this despair and why do I feel like it was no accident that brought me here.' He thought the smell of food pulling him out of his thoughts as he joined the wolves and their human cub in the den. He was just about to doze off for a nap when a sudden thought struck him.

"Nago is a bore god! If he turned into a demon then I now know why I am here, the gods of the forest are in trouble, and pose a threat to the forest. The forest summoned me." Puck all but shouted waking Moro up with a growl.

"Sidhe or not I will bite your head off if you shout again with out there being a threat to my home." Moro growled bearing her fangs. He apologized and left the den to lay on top staring at the stars.

'If I had been called here then it wont be to long before a prince from the Winter court is summoned to help me. I wonder who it will be.' Puck thought as he rolled on his side before sleep over took him. Filling his dreams with nightmares of what would have caused a god to turn into a demon of rage and death.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of bird songs filled the ears of a young man with short midnight hair who laid stretched out on his side.

"where am I? this isn't home its too warm." He muttered rolling on to his back before opening his sliver eyes to stare directly at a clear blue sky. "yep this isn't home but then where am I its not hot enough to be the summer border although.." the young man started as looked around his eyes growing wide as he found himself on an island in the center of a lake surrounded by flowers. " This is a heart pool, it looks like I'm not the only Sidhe that has been here. I can feel summer glamor, this forest she is losing her guardians to have summoned us here." He finished collecting his sword belt that even in the spring time he kept at his side before reaching down to freeze a path to the shore. Just as he was reaching he other side a young boy carrying a wounded man on his back, followed by a large red elk who was carrying another man who seemed to be complaining.

The young man watched and waited for the boy to put the man down before making his presents known. Sending a blast of frost filled air in the direction of the boy before quickly following it up with a blow from his blade.

"Please all mighty lord of ice and snow, calm your fury I mean you and your forest no harm I just wish to pass though." The boy spoke as he pulled his own blade to block the blow.

"And who are you to tell me the prince of the winter court Sidhe what I am to do?" the Sidhe growled his glamor causing the blade of the boys to begin to freeze over.

"My name is Ashitaka I grew up in forest far to the east of here my people lived in harmony with the spirts there. We respected them only taking what we needed to live nothing more." The boy replied his eyes growing wide at the site of his sword freezing over.

"And who are your people little one." He asked his voice carrying an amused tone. So many before had claimed the same thing to try and live.

"the Emishi tribe." Ashitaka answered.

"My mother told me about your people and how they asked for help from both courts, by the way you can call me Ash. I am the youngest prince. Now take those people with you and leave the forest before I change my mind on keeping you alive." Ash said as he sheathed his sword before turning to leave and find his summer counter part. When the sense of something evil hit him causing him to turn back to the boy. "That's a demon curse is it not, pity you ran into me the only court who could have helped you with that would be a prince of the summer court, or the will of a forest heart. Sadly for you I am neither, but there is a summer Sidhe in this forest. They might help you if you can convince them that you pose no threat to the forest and they don't kill you first." Ash said with a sadist smile.

Upon farther scans of the area he had discovered that his summer counter part was none other than Robin Goodfellow. The one and only prince of the summer court and the one summer Sidhe that hated humans with a passion. In the seven hundred years that he had known him the only humans that were spared his wrath was children.

"So long and good luck the one here hate humans with a passion." Ash said with a wave as he headed deeper into the forest. It didn't take long for the smell of hot iron found its way to his nose. 'oh that is just going to piss him off even more, that kid will die in pain. Oh well not my problem.' He thought as he continued to track the tracks that he hoped belonged to the very summer Fea he was just talking about. 'I cant believe that we have to work together but to need me in spring something must be very wrong. I can almost bet that, that stupid trickster hasn't figured it out yet.' Ash thought with a scoff. Summer and Winter never really got along every time there was peace between the courts it became a count down as to when and who would break it. Even if it lasted a hundred years the peace was still a fragile thing. Ash had two older brothers so there was no chance of him ever getting the throne that meant that he was free to roam through out the realm and that freedom had allowed him to form a shaky friendship with Robin. Its not like the were the best of friends but they didn't fight to much.

'I just hope we can figure out what is happening to the guardians of this forest before its too late.' Ash thought as he continued his search.


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours earlier,

Puck ran next to Moro and her cubs in the form of a large red fox, opting for the more a common trickster form through the poring rain.

"So what are we doing Moro?" He asked as he jumped over boulders.

"there is a path that the humans take to bring supplies to their town, lots of tasty oxen to munch on." One of the cubs replied. The two cubs along with the human San on one of there backs veered off to hit the supply line from a different direction. Only a few moments passed before the sound of gun shots rang out through the forest, a few heartbeats later Puck who in his smaller form had fallen behind saw some human send Moro over the ledge with a gun that spit fire.

'so that's how they want to play well then lets play.' He thought as he took a jump and shifted into his Sidhe form in front of the convoy. "Who are you to destroy the forest and Her guardian For this act I can not let you go un punished." He said he voice carried a wild danger that the humans back home had come to fear before they discover the use of iron and that the humans who knew nothing of what he was would come to fear.

"Who are you to make such a demand." The only female said as she stood under a bright red umbrella.

"I will tell you this only once mortal so listen well. My name is Robin Goodfellow crowned Prince of the Summer Court of the Sidhe a Guardian of the forest same as the Gods that live here." He all but growled his wild nature was beginning to show. He could smell the iron that they carried and knew that he would not be able to hide what happens if they choose to fire, he just hoped and prayed that the fact that summer was fast approaching he was strong enough to show that he was no mere mortal that had bee corrupted.

"Since you gave me your name I will give you mine. My name is Lady Eboshi of Iron town and I'm afraid I can not help but defend my self from attack." She stated as she made a move to approach him.

"this is your only warning that you will get from me. I hate humans who take more then they need a dis respect those who have lived longer than a single life time, attack my Guardians again I will burn you all." He said as he snapped his fingers and the two humans that had shot and burned Moro bust into a unnatural red flame that burned so fast an hot that there was nothing left but ashes. "you have been warned." He finished before taking the form of a raven and flying off in search of Moro.

After about thirty minuets he found her and her cubs heading back to the den.

"Moro are you alright?" he asked as he landed.

"Yes more or less the bullet is deep and can not be removed I will die from it." Moro said looking at Puck with an apologetic look in her eyes. Puck just nodded he understood the bullet would not kill her but the wound it self would he could tell that it had done a large amount of damage as it passed into her body. Her only hope was this forest heart, if it choose to save her life but he had his reservations about it for a forest to call the Sidhe it meant that the current guardians were no longer able to preform their duty. 'And if what happened to Nago was any consolation as to what was going on e knew there was no saving Moro. I just don't have the heart to tell San, I think I will let my winter counterpart tell her.' He thought as he walked behind the Wolf pack.

Somewhere in the forest.

Ash followed the trail left by his Puck until he came across a line of odd red sand that went on for miles in either direction.

"That's odd only summer fire could leave sand this pure in its wake but why would Robin leave a scar trail like this one for no reason?" he asked himself as he continued to track he trail. He finally found the den just as a pack of large white wolves were returning with Puck in tow. Before Ash could say anything Robin was already looking in his direction and was waving him over.

"Moro this is Ash the youngest prince of the Winter Court and my counterpart to help your forest." Puck said as soon as Ash walked up to the group and waved as introductions were made. Ash caught the smell of iron from Moro.

"You have been shot haven't you My lady." Ash stated. He received a nod as a reply. "Robin there is a trail of red sand what happened?" he asked Robin.

It only took about twenty minutes to get Ash up to speed with what he had found out.

"So you think that we are here to replace the Gods seeing as they are losing their power to do their duties?" Ash asked as the two of them headed back to the den after wondering off so they could talk.

"I have seen it before but I think there is more going on normally the forest summons of the lesser Sidhe from each court this is the first time that Royalty had been summoned, and that is what has me worried." Robin replied as they got within eye sight of the den. "The heart must been in danger some how but I don't understand how or why. Seeing as I have not yet met the form the heart takes in this forest unless you…?" he asked looking at Ash who just shook his head. The two of them fell silent as they climbed back up to the den for the night both of them were tired Ash because it was spring and Puck because he had used a large amount of his glamor in order to create the flames he used earlier. Normally he would not be this tired but as it was early spring and the amount of iron around he wanted to make sure he came off as powerful as he was in the peak of summer.

"I hate humans." He muttered to himself as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometime around dawn both Puck and Ash woke up from a dead sleep both of them completely unable to go back to sleep. So Robin has this ever happed to you in your off season?" Ash asked as he looked right at him wide awake.

"Can't say that it has." Puck replied as then two of them headed out of the wolf den just in time to see what looks like a giant blue blob with things all down its body "Can you feel that?" both of them said at the same time their voice filled with aww, before both of them took of at a dead run towards where the blob was heading.

It took them less then ten minutes to figure out they were headed to the heart pool "You're too slow get on." Puck growled as he jumped into the air and landed as a reddish wolf. In one quick motion Ash climbed up on Pucks back. Ash only had a split second warning to grab Puck's neck before he felt all the muscles tense before Puck took off at a dead run in the direction of the heart pool. Once they arrived they were greeted by a very strange sight. Standing on the island in the center was a deer like being with long shaggy fur and some of the strangest looking antlers they had ever seen, and laying down at its feet was a young man completely submerged in the water with the exception of his head.

"The heart of the forest." both of them whispered to themselves as Ash climb down of Pucks back as he returned to human form. The closer they got to the water the more they felt the power of the heart. They watched as the heart healed the young man at his feet

"Robin that's the boy I was telling you about. The one with the demon mark. Looks like you can't kill him." Ash said as he watch Puck fold his arms muttering to himself. A flash of golden light caught their attention it was so bright it forced them to cover their eyes, once the light faded they looked up only to find the heart was looking right at them with a smile on it human face. 'Welcome prince of Summer and prince of Winter take care of the forest' a soft voice whispered in both of their heads before the spirt vanished with one quick movement.

"What did he mean by that?" Puck asked as Ash just shook his head. It was now clear to both of them that something was very wrong and that the forest was asking for help. The sound of the young man grunting softly as he tried to move drew their attention to him. Puck walked up and stood over him growling with a look of pure hate ,"Who are you? What makes you so special that the heart of the forest was willing to heal you." Puck growled "I was told of your condition from my counter part. I see that the demon mark is still there, I won't remove it do to the fact that the spirt of the forest choose not to remove it. On the other hand, I will not kill you either, neither I will not help you." He finished walking off in the direction of the wolf den.

'Why? Why would a sprit who guardians are dying or worse not only call me and Ash but also save one of the beings that are killing them. I don't understand.' Puck thought as turned into a fox and took off at a full run.

Ash watched as Puck ran off "You confuse him Ashitaka, such a powerful spirit saving you even though your human." He said with a laugh turning to the confused boy. "Robin has always hated humans for what they have done to the forest its nothing personal." Ash said. 'Poor Robin he stuck working with this kid, oh well this should be fun.' Ash thought as he looked off in the direction Puck took off knowing that this little trip just got more complicated. Ash knew full well that even with the heart blessing Robin would never fully accept any help from the boy, he probably still dose not accept help from the young woman San. Ash let out a sigh before he began to help Ashitaka walk back to the den.


End file.
